


Sacrificium Mei Facio

by Riddleisourking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, I wrote this for my own sanity, M/M, Peter and Morgan are besties, Takes place three years after Endgame, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddleisourking/pseuds/Riddleisourking
Summary: A shortfic based on what I think would happen after EndgameMorgan grows up through the years with her dad's friend Peter Parker as her pseudo-guardian





	Sacrificium Mei Facio

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't fully fleshed out as you can tell and I don't plan on adding more to this story, unless the audience that be requests more 
> 
> Let's be real, after Endgame, we all needed to see sibling-bonding between Morgan and Peter

_Age 8_

 

“Are you a friend of my daddy?” Morgan asks after his fifth visit to the lakeside house that Pepper and Tony had taken up home in so many years ago. She had his eyes and hair and somedays it was hard to see anything except for Tony in her, even their mannerisms were the same.

“Yeah, yeah. He was actually kind of like a dad to me, he built my suit.” He crouched down next to her and glanced over the building blocks she was messing with. For the daughter of a billionaire, she had simple toys, aside from the odd solely tech baby doll.  “Do you remember him much?”

It had been three years since Tony gave his life for them and he couldn’t get the last words from his hologram out from his head even now. He couldn’t imagine how Morgan felt losing her dad so young- though he had lost both of his parents when he was ten. He could still remember them, what if Morgan couldn’t?

“A little.” She says in a voice so small that he wants to scoop her up and take away all the pain from her. No child should have to grow up with only one parent, especially not Morgan. “Mommy says that he died a hero though.” From her tone, she didn’t seem to really believe it.

“Yeah, he did. He was a great guy.” Peter picked a block up, turning it over in his hand and smiled ruefully as the colors changed with a single tilt of the block. Tony had been a great dad, he figured. He would have liked to see Tony with her at least once. “He kept saving the world many times.”

Morgan peered up at him with wary brown eyes and a pout that was so like Tony that it made his heart clench in his chest. “Do you have any stories about him? Mommy doesn’t like to talk about daddy much.”

He didn’t blame Pepper at all, it had to be hard losing your husband in front of your very eyes. If this was her way of healing from it, more power to her but it wasn’t fair on Morgan. She could very well grow up without knowing the hero that Tony was and instead learn from others about the mistakes he made. If he had it his way, he would fill in the gaping hole that Tony left behind just like Tony had done for his father.

“Well, there was this one time… “ He started.

 

-

_~7 Years later, age 15_

 

“Peter!” Morgan’s voice came over the phone loud and shrill. It bounced off the walls of his low-rise Queens apartment walls and he winced. Had he been this bad as a teenager? If he had, he would send all his condolences to Tony and Aunt May right away, and especially to Happy. That poor guy.

“Morgan? What’s up?” He asked, nudging Wade’s legs from the coffee table as he sat down on the couch. Him and Wade hadn’t been a thing for long and he wasn’t sure if they were anything more than fuckbuddies at this point. Though they did go on the occasional outing to Mexican food trucks.

“Mom won’t let me go with Harley and Riri on a mission, she says it’s too dangerous and that I could get hurt. She acts like I’m some dumb kid and like I hadn’t built my own iron suit when I was ten.” She whined into the receiver.

He glanced at Wade who was munching on popcorn and watching some cartoon that had the Avengers staring in it. Well, that is, the New Avengers. At first it had been cute catching him watching the show but six seasons and a lot of merchandise later, it was starting to become weird for him. Especially whenever Spider-Man showed up on the show.

“Morgan, you know that she only wants what’s best for you. Besides, your dad would have said the exact same thing, god knows he said it to me often enough when I was around your age.” Wade shot him a look from behind his mask- yes, he refused to take the mask off even though they had been dating/not-dating for a little over a year now- and shooed at him with his hands. He always got crazy focused when the show was on. He rolled his eyes and kneed him in the shin on his way to the kitchen. “Did Fury set you up with any low-level missions?”

“He keeps sending me to babysit Moose, as if that’s more important than saving lives. I want to be a hero not a cat-sitter.” She complained.

“Hey, Moose isn’t just a cat and it’s pretty tough to take care of him.” He was speaking from experience from when Carol had dropped Moose off at his place for a night to go on a date with Rhodey. Never again. “When you’re older, you’ll start getting the more adult missions.”

“But when you were my age, you were fighting in wars!”

He couldn’t help but grin in remembrance of his first team-up with Tony. He had stolen Cap’s shield and went toe-to-toe with Bucky and Falcon. Great times. “Trust me, wars are overrated. It’s more important that you start out small for your mother’s sake.”

“Uuuugh, fine!” A click came from the receiver and he shrugged. Teenagers.

 

-

_~ Three years later, age eighteen_

He was going to Kill Clint. That’s kill with a capital K.

Everything had been going well with Morgan’s training as the new Ironheart (Riri had given the title up to her a year ago) and she had graduated with good marks from school. She was on the fast track to going to MIT just like Tony had done, though he had gone much earlier than eighteen. Then Clint ‘I-Can’t-Keep-My-Mouth-Shut’ Barton had made a comment at her graduation party.

“Hopefully, she doesn’t turn out like Tony did after school.” He had said and shit hit the fan.

Now, Morgan wouldn’t talk to him or Pepper, she was convinced that they had lied about how good a guy Tony was.

He knocked at her bedroom door and groaned, “Morgan, come on. Clint is just an asshole and he didn’t know Tony half as well as he thought he did.” He called.

“And you did? You knew him for like two or three years!”

He winced at the reminder and ran a hand over his jaw. She was right, he hadn’t known him for long, but he had known him more than Clint Barton did at least. “Your dad made a lot of mistakes, but he grew from them. You shouldn’t let Clint ruin your image of your dad.”

The door opened and Morgan poked her head out, her brown eyes were rimmed red and face blotchy from crying. He pulled her into a crushing hug and sighed against her hair. He was going to kill Clint and nothing anyone could say would stop him. “If your father were here, he would be so proud of you, Morgan.” He murmured. “You’ve grown into a super intelligent young woman that anyone would be proud to have as a daughter.” He paused, adding, “But you’re still not allowed to date until you’re thirty.”

Morgan giggle-snorted and pulled back from his arms with an incredulous look, “You’re thirty and you’ve been dating Wade since forever.” She argued. “You can’t tell me that I can’t date until I’m thirty.”

Peter opened his mouth to argue and then shut it. She had a point.

“I miss him, Peter. Is it selfish if I wish that he had never put that glove on?” She asked, head bowed and a devastated look on her small face. He could see Pepper in her these days, but she was still so much like Tony that it hurt.

“No. It’s never selfish to wish that you had your dad still around, hell, I know that I wish Tony was around still.  I see all this new tech that everyone is coming out with and I can’t help but think about what Tony would say if he were here. He’d probably say that he could do better.” He mused as he ran his fingertips through her hair.

She laughed and rubbed at her eyes with her palms, smearing her makeup in the process. Even so, she still looked beautiful. “Thanks, Peter.” She sighed, hugging him again.

“No problem, Kid.” He held her tightly to him and sighed himself. If Tony were here, what would he say about this, about them, about him, about Wade? He’d probably go off on a tangent on why dating an ex-mercenary wasn’t a good idea and how he needed to take more vacations from being Spider-Man. As for Morgan, he couldn’t imagine that Tony would be anything but proud of how well she had turned out. She definitely wasn’t as damaged as he and Tony were. He just hoped that he could protect her from the real world for a little bit longer. He owed that much to her and Tony since it was his fault that Tony had decided to come back in the first place. Well, it was more Thanos's fault but still. If he had just gotten the glove off faster back on Titan, none of this would have happened and Tony would be here to see Morgan grow up.

He felt a gust of wind over his shoulder and he looked up bewildered. There were no open windows around them. Strange.


End file.
